


late night spanish lessons

by con_fuoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, chatfic, shakes fist at the olympic channel while crying a river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_fuoco/pseuds/con_fuoco
Summary: [12/11 1:30am] Yuzu: ಠ_ಠ[12/11 1:31am] Javi: ???





	late night spanish lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Why indulge in fiction when real life supplies us with all the feels we need?

[12/11 1:30am] Yuzu: ಠ_ಠ 

 

[12/11 1:31am] Javi: ???

 

[12/11 1:36am] Javi: yuzu? srsly what's wrong

 

_Incoming call from Javi._

 

[12/11 3:37am] Yuzu: (*＾▽＾)／

 

[12/11 3:37am] Javi: you did great. keep practicing.

 

[12/11 3:38am] Yuzu: gracias. 

 

[12/11 3:39am] Javi: いいえいいえ

 

[12/11 3:39am] Yuzu: (*ﾟﾛﾟ) !!

 

[12/11 3:40am] Javi: hey i know some japanese too. you of all ppl should know

 

[12/11 3:42am] Yuzu: 会いたい

 

[12/11 3:43am] Javi: i miss you too

...

 

[12/11 3:45am] Javi: i can't believe he got jealous over nathan learning spanish

 

[12/11 3:47am] Javi: he didn't even ask me that time

 

[12/11 3:47am] Javi: he asked THE OTHER Javi

 

[12/11 3:48am] Javi: like hello, what about me???

 

[12/11 3:48am] Javi: but i guess he wanted it to be a surprise

 

[12/11 3:49am] Javi: he's cute like that

 

[12/11 4:02am] Laura: go to sleep, you crazy man


End file.
